Last Request
by thejackal85
Summary: Follows from On My Way. Quinn wakes up in the hospital & has one last chance to tell Rachel everything. Faberry.


04/03/2012 16:53:00

**Back again guys! Must warn you, this is quite angsty. It spawned from watching the last eppy of Glee – not gonna say what, because I might ruin it for folks who haven't seen it yet. It's from Quinn's POV and basically is from when she wakes up in the hospital. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Glee. If I did, Quinn would have made the wedding, kicked Finn's ass outside and married Rachel herself, dammit.**

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember was darkness. Everything was black, a terrifying, pitch dark, never ending black. I don't even remember what happened, how I got to wherever I was right now. I'm not sure how long the darkness lasted either.<p>

The next sensation was a warm feeling in my right hand. It felt like someone else's hand holding mine. Maybe. I couldn't be sure of anything right at this moment because my eyes refused to open. The pleasant warmth of the hand wore off as my other senses came alive. Pain, an _incredible pain_ was in my head. I knew I frowned when I noticed it. I swallowed slowly and tried to open my eyes once more. It worked for a split second, but the light pierced my sight and I clamped them shut immediately. In that moment, I think I saw a bed, maybe with a short girl hunched over the side. I think she was resting her head on the bed. It must be her hand that's in mine because I didn't catch anyone else there.

My eyes opened this time and stayed open. Without moving my head, I slowly surveyed the room. Strip lighting, white walls, generic chairs, rough blankets and a door with a glass pane in it. Hospital, definitely. My throat and mouth were so dry, I almost had trouble swallowing. I tried to turn my neck to get a better view of the girl beside me, but the pain wouldn't allow it. I hissed at the feeling and the brunette shifted a little. She must've been sleeping, because as she rose, she lightly rubbed her eyes. It was so adorable, I managed a brief smile. She turned to look at me and her emotion read as relief mixed with sadness and regret.

"Quinn… You- You're awake?"

I could see tears threatening to fall in her perfect eyes. I wanted to brush away the pain but I couldn't move. I looked to my left and noticed there was a cast on my arm, wrist to elbow. Then down to my right, my hand was still in hers. I squeezed it once and it brought a small smile to her lips.

"Hey. How long have I been out?"

Her thumb gently rubbed over the back of my hand. It was so soothing against the pain in my neck. And everywhere else for that matter.

"About a week…"

She trailed off and averted her eyes. Something was wrong. I noticed her gaze glance over to the other side of my bed. Only then did I realise the constant beeping that filled the silence between us. I tried my best to rotate my neck to look at what Rachel was looking at. Machines. Quite a few machines, actually. All hooked up to me. That can't be good.

"Rach… what's happened…?"

"…I should, uh- I should get a doctor…"

I took a stronger hold as best I could on her hand. I didn't want her to leave me, not now. My heart rate picked up, I knew something bad was coming. I think she noticed me panicking a bit because she moved closer and stroked a lock of hair behind my ear. I must look like a train wreck.

"Please… please, Rachel. Tell me what's… going on…"

Tears were brimming my eyes now, and hers too. Her hand slid down to my cheek to cup it. Again a soothing thumb appeared and stroked gently, down to my jaw.

"Quinn… you're on… b-bypass…" She took a steadying breath, but it didn't do much. "The accident… it-it… there were complications a-and… the doctors couldn't d-do anything with your injuries…"

I swallowed thickly, and a tear managed to escape down my cheek.

"T-they did everything they c-could but…"

A loud sob wracked her small frame. She almost broke down, but fought back to finish her story.

"The damage to your h-heart was too severe. Your liver and k-kidney's were beyond repair… There was nothing m-more they could do except put you in a coma and hope for the b-best…"

Fear was the next emotion to emerge. I knew what she was going to say.

"But when there was no improvement, the only option was… was…"

I moved my hand that was in hers up to her cheek. I needed to touch any part of her, to commit it to memory, because I knew this would be the last chance I would get. I wanted to pour my soul out to her. I wanted her to know everything. She didn't know. She didn't know how I felt. That I was in love with her since I can remember. That I spent most of my time thinking about her. That her touch set me on fire, her eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, her passion, her energy… just everything about her made _me_ feel more alive than ever. Slightly ironic given the situation.

Her eyes met mine again.

"They woke you up so…"

"…So I could say goodbye."

I surprised myself at how strong my voice was. Maybe I was in denial, but who could blame me? Waking up with very little memory after being in a coma for a week, only to learn you're about to die?

Another loud sob broke my inner monologue. Rachel was finally breaking down next to me on my bed. Call me selfish, but I wouldn't want anyone else here in my last moments. She had always been there in my life, regardless of the situation or how I treated her. She always tried to pick me up, put me back on the right track, win me over. And she had, she just never knew it. I wish I'd told her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. If I hadn't sent you that damn text, you wouldn't b-be in this situation.."

With my good arm, I reached around her back and gently guided her to lay next to me on the bed. One of her arms found its way around my waist, and it never felt so right before.

"Listen to me Rachel, don't blame yourself for this, please don't. I don't want you to think that when… when I'm gone." _Stay strong Quinn, you can do this._ "But seeing as that's the case, there's something… you should know."

I felt her tilt her head, which had been nestled underneath my chin, up towards me. Confusion overtook her face as she gazed intently at me, waiting for me to continue.

"The reason that I didn't want you to… marry Finn… Well, I didn't want you to marry _anyone_… else. I wanted… to be the one that- that you were walking down the isle to…"

Beautiful brown eyes grew impossibly wide. I knew I'd said too much, but it needed to be done. If I were able, I'd regret it from beyond the grave knowing that I had a chance to tell Rachel everything and didn't take it. I heard her take a deep breath. She leant back and propped herself on one hand to get a better look at me.

"Wait, Quinn, what are you saying?"

"I think you know…"

"Tell me. I need to hear you say it."

Can't back out now. I started to rub circles on her back, more for encouragement to myself really.

"I… I'm in… love with you."

Her reaction certainly wasn't one I was expecting. A grin started to appear on her lips, small at first which turned into one from ear to ear. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy, not even when we won-

"-Nationals. That was when I knew for sure, my feelings for you. When the announcer read us out as being the winners, I was the first person you hugged. Not Finn, not Mr Schue. Me. When you wrapped your arms around my neck, it was in _that_ moment… I knew."

I smiled to myself at the memory. Even now, after so many weeks, I could still feel Rachel pressed against me as she gave me a bear hug. A small, self-conscious cough brought me back to the present.

"Wanna hear something funny?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue. It took a few minutes, but I knew it was important.

"I wanted to hug you first. I wanted to hug you long before that. Do you remember that day, freshman year… It was just after you'd joined the Cheerio's. You saw me get slushied and run to the bathroom to clean up. Just as I was rinsing my face, you-"

"-I walked in to help. I didn't know the 'Cheerio's code' back then. I wasn't _supposed_ to help you. But I wanted to. Almost everything that the Cheerio's made me do was going against everything that my heart was telling me. I wanted to be your friend so much Rachel, but society and my stupid sense of pride wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry for that."

She leant a bit closer. I frowned slightly at her movement, confused as to what she was doing. She moved closer still, up until her nose was touching mine.

"When you were helping me clean myself up, picking out chunks of ice, I finally got to see you close up. And I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I missed my chance to kiss you then. But I'm not missing this one…"

And with that she closed the gap and kissed me, softly and sweetly, pouring all her emotion into it as best she could. I responded in kind. This would be the only chance to capture my dream. I reached my free hand up to tangle in her hair and bring her impossibly closer to me. I felt a warm tongue trace my lips and I granted her entrance to my mouth. She moaned at the sensation and I melted a little inside. I'd been missing out on this for so long. We broke apart slowly and I noticed her eyes took a moment to focus.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"You just said that."

"I felt it needed reiterating."

I pulled her closer to me again, but in a hug this time. I needed her warmth against me. That was the final piece, that kiss from her. She knew how I felt and it appeared that she reciprocated. I could _literally_ die happy. I squeezed her tighter at the thought, and whispered in her ear.

"I think it's time."

She immediately hugged me even tighter and let out a hiccup. I imagine it was harder for her than me to let go. I hoped that she wouldn't forget me, but I wanted her to live her life. She needed to get out of Lima and create her dreams. Marrying Finn meant that wouldn't happen, and hopefully she realised that now. I think she did.

"I won't forget you Quinn. Ever."

I felt her reach down to her pocket and she retrieved her phone. After flicking some buttons and fiddling around, she placed it between us. The room was soon filled with a haunting piano melody. I loved classical music and she knew that I played the piano. Figures.

"This song is for you Quinn, and always will be. And please know… that… that I-I lo-"

"No, don't say it. Don't feel like you have to say it back, just because I told you I loved you."

"Quinn, please. I won't say it if you don't want me to, but know that it's true. I do, I really, _really_ do. And not just because you said it. I think I've always known, somewhere in my mind. All the times I sought you out to convince you about something or other. I think… subconsciously, I just wanted to be around you. I love hearing your voice Quinn. I've lost count of how many times I've played _Never Can Say Goodbye_ on my iPod."

Now this was testing my strength. Here she was, bearing her soul to me and it was so beautiful.

"_Oy vey_, this is so… hard. You made me realise so many things Quinn. Your strength helped me through a lot of things, and I know it will in the future. All I need is to think of you and I feel that I can achieve anything. And I know you'll be by my side all the way."

I felt a tear drop onto my collarbone. This was it. We'd both said what we needed to. It was my time to say goodbye.

"Thank you Rachel. You've always been an inspiration and a rock for me. Please don't let go of your dreams. Make them come true. And I promise that I'll be watching you, wherever I am. You know that I love you… with all… my… heart…"

My eyelids drew heavy and breathing became shallow and slow. The pain was fading away. As the darkness surrounded my vision, the last thing I felt was the warmth from Rachel's hand. I'd remember that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that one. Slightly different from what I'm used to writing so hope I made a good job of it.<strong>

**For those of you wondering what song Rachel put on, I imagined it to be 1440 by Ólafur Arnalds. If you're a You, Me & Charlie fan, you'll know what I'm talking about. Worth checking out!**

**Any reviews and/or feedback is greatly appreciated guys :D**


End file.
